


Lucifer Morningstar (CAOS)

by Bonniebird



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my, imagines, prompts and oneshots for Lucifer Morningstar
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar / You, Lucifer Morningstar x Reader, Lucifer Morningstar x You, lucifer morningstar / reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The family was weary of Lucifer. Zelda and Helga suspected that there was something more to the reason he’d been so taken with you. Ambrose and Sabrina were more than suspicious. They’d heard the rumors that you’d been chosen as his queen. Though they didn’t share the notion with their aunties. They worried that they would insist you went along with it if it were true. There wasn’t any way you would like Lucifer. They hoped.

“So do you plan on telling them?” Lucifer asked. He’d arrived at some point and been waited on hand and foot by your aunts. When you’d arrived he had insisted on speaking with you alone.  
“There isn’t anything to tell yet.” You said nervously as he looked at you with an odd look. You’d kept a secret from him for a while. He’d understand keeping the fact that you were together a secret. You had, after all, explained at great length about the effect it would have on you within the hierarchy of the church of night which wasn’t at the best with father Blackwell’s vengeance against the Spellman family.

“Are you sure there isn’t?” Sabrina snapped as she marched into the room, Ambrose quick behind.  
“Forgive her your darkness, she…” Zelda started but Lucifer raised a hand and silence her.  
“Fine.” You said giving Sabrina a pointed look. “I will marry Lucifer. He has decided it is my place to be his queen.” You explained. Helga looked mildly horrified but recovered quickly. Ambrose and Sabrina shared shocked looks while Zelda beamed.  
“My niece. Queen of hell.” She breezed out as she clasped her hands together before rushing to hug you.

“But you’re pregnant!” Ambrose said as if that meant what you’d said couldn’t happen. Zelda glanced at him then at you in surprise.  
“You’re what?” Lucifer asked, raising from the prized chair the he’d occupied since arriving.  
“I wasn’t planning letting that one out for a while. Thank you Ambrose.” You said curtly.  
“I’m sorry… it’s just what you said and you never said that he…” Ambrose started and spluttered into silence when Lucifer crossed the room to touch your cheek.  
“I am not convinced that hell is a safe place for a baby, nor that I want to raise one without my family.” You explained to him. His expression darkened. Zelda wanted more than her soul was worth to interject and remove the furious gaze from you. It was just in her nature. But she held her toung and the look she gave Helga had her sister doing the same.  
“You think I would not protect my child.”  
“I think I could not protect it. Sabrina is the one who vanquishes demons, not me!” You explained quickly. He still looked irritated but less angry, Zelda took this as her moment to place a hand on your shoulder and squeeze. Without another word he left. 

********************

You woke to Sabrina shaking you. Looking around you realised you weren’t in your bed but somewhere you’d never been before. “Sabrina?”  
“Demons came. They said they wanted to test the new queens metal before they supported your assent to the throne. Ambrose spelled you to sleep, you’d fight less that way. I went with you. He tried as well but I told him to get Helga and Zelda.”  
“We have to get out of here.” You said quickly. You couldn’t remember the attack. You had a vague memory of heading to the school to meet Zelda and speak to her about how to explain the Spellman family’s new predicament in regards to the dark lord. Ambrose rushing to you. Now that you thought harder, you did recall Sabrina demanding something but it had faded away as Ambrose chanted something soothing.

“You’re awake.” Lucifer said as he left himself into the room. Sabrina jumped to stand between the two of you.  
“Let us go home!”  
“Well my wife to be is home, but I wouldn’t mind sending you elsewhere.”  
“This isn’t her home, just because you want her to be queen doesn’t mean it’s her home.” Sabrina snapped out as she looked at you.  
“Sabrina is right. The church of night has been my home my whole life. I want to stay with my family and raise my child… like Sabrina was.” You said firmly. The look Lucifer gave you made Sabrina step back. She fumbled for your hand and you wished more than anything Zelda was standing beside you. Her fury could make anyone feel strong. The blind faith Helga had in her had never made more sense than in that moment.

“But… you have agreed to marry me, that is my child!” He snapped furiously. There had been candles lit and dotted around the room but as his temper flared it seemed to hush them out and leave the room darker.  
“You want me to join you in hell, leave my family behind, I have agreed, you wish for my child to be your heir and they will be. Sabrina knows the way of mortals and witches. Tell that a child, sitting on the throne of hell, knowing of both worlds wouldn’t benefit?” You were nervously blabbering now, hoping at the very least he would see that he hadn’t compromised anything.  
“Then we will live, on earth, until the child is old enough.” He said after some thought. Sabrina glanced at you, seeing you look somewhat pleased and look back.  
“What if they chose to stay. It was hard for me. What if it is what they want. You wouldn’t kill them?” Sabrina asked. She felt your hand tighten in hers. With a deep breath she steeled her nerves and waited.  
“As long as they take the throne after me… I suppose. I will listen to their excuse when the time comes. Now, you wish to return.” He looked reluctant but led the way nonetheless.  
“I can see why Father Backwell says we are the worst group of witches he’s had to deal with.” You whispered to Sabrina who smiled.

Lucifer led the way through a corridor, then through a door which seemed to open up in the middle of the school of night. You could see Ambrose stood with Prudence. Zelda and Helga had been talking with Father Blackwell who seemed furiously angry when he saw that Lucifer took your hand, bowing ever so slightly to help you step down from his doorway. Sabrina stepped through and glanced at Nick, shaking her head, as he started to walk over at a quick pace.  
The rest of the witches and Warlocks were frozen, stunned. “Father Blackwell. I believe I have a few issues I need to address with you.” Lucifer said without looking at the man he addressed. Instead he steered you safely into Zelda’s hands who hugged you quickly before allowing Helga to drown you in a hug.  
“Of course.” The man spat as he glared at you.  
“I will be remaining in Greendale, to marry (Y/N) Spellman, and raise my child.”  
Everyone gasped. Prudence was the first to lead her sisters in a polite curtsy, one you’d offer a royal who had come across you. She looked at Ambrose who shrugged.  
“My liege.” Father Blackwell said as he glanced at you.  
“It would seem fitting that we talk about the rules you’ve been putting in place. They have distressed members of the Spellman family. I will not have them suffering, there will be a punishment for you.” Lucifer said menacingly. You groaned. He had promised not to show favoritism so that the church of night wouldn’t turn on your family.  
“What about Prudence.” You said quickly. At the she looked at you with fear. You could very well have vengeance on Sabrina’s behalf for how the weird sisters had treated her. But you wouldn’t do something so cruel.

“Yes, Miss Night has had some issues within the church but she has been a great help to our family despite the rivalry between herself and Sabrina. As Lord Blackwell’s daughter it is my mind that she should have more authority, given who her father is.” Zelda popped up, gesturing to the weird sisters. “She and her sisters do so much for the school.” Zelda seemed to have taken over, Prudence looked less worried and more suspiciously proud she’d been mentioned with a touch of affection in Zelda’s stern voice. “Mr Scratch has been a great help to (Y/N) and Sabrina as well. If you will have our family bask in the fall out of your affection for my niece. Then please allow us to guide it to where the gratitude should fall truly. Your most gracious darkness.”  
The way Zelda spoke was dramatic and had caught the lust for adoration Lucifer had. There was a murmur among the crowd that had gathered and Lucifer inclined his head, agreeing that Zelda should be in the meeting as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina stared at the man in front of her. A woman from her blood would be his queen. She wasn't sure if it was a sick way of hitting on her or what he meant. Shaking her head she scowled at him as hard as she could. She hoped her disapproval was clear on her face as she glared.

“Do not worry my child.” Lucifer said smoothly as he leant back in his chair.  
“How could I not worry. Who would want to sit with you?”  
“It is an honour to serve by your side. When your aunts find out your cousin's destiny, they shall be proud. Don’t you think?”  
“(Y/N)?” She asked hesitantly.  
“I would have you by my side, my child, but (Y/N) was promised first.” He smiled as if he had bestowed an honour upon you both. It made her stomach churn as she thought about it. Trying not to show the disgust on her face she sighed and let her face fall blank.

When she returned home and informed everyone, you were the only one that was happy about it. Zelda and Helga shared looks of worry. Ambrose looked beside himself as he shook his head, leaving the room when his promise didn't have to fall on deaf ears.  
She couldn’t sleep. Getting up as restlessness took over she found Zelda sat by the fire in the living room.  
“(Y/N) has gone. The Weird Sisters are delighted that (Y/N) has been chosen to be Lucifer’s bride.” She said. Pausing a moment to drag on her cigarette as she sighed. “I should be happy for her. But she shall be snatched away from us. Such convenient timing considering everyone wants us gone.”  
“She’ll be alright. (Y/N) is powerful.” Sabrina insisted.  
“She’s a love sick child. Besides. What is power against the devil?” She said sharply.

**************

“She asked you to be a bridesmaid?” Dorcus asked Prudence who was preening at the question.  
“I was her first choice.”  
“How do you even know the wedding will go ahead.” Sabrina asked. The three girls turned to look at her.  
“How could it not. Your cousin will become the queen of hell. Why would anyone not want it to happen?” Prudence asked quickly.  
“You can’t honestly think it’s a good thing. Most people want to avoid hell.”  
“Humans… mortals think that. But not witches. This is an honour. You should be proud of your cousin.” Prudence smiled as she spoke and glanced over to where you’d entered the hall.

People flocked around you, some rushing to make amends, others trying to have you remember their name. All wanting the favour of the future queen of hell. The Weird sisters shared a look and left Sabrina. They parted the crowd around you with ease as they swanned towards you. Sabrina watched you leave with them as Ambrose approached her.  
“Come with me now.”   
“Why?” Sabrina asked quickly. She was dragged along by Ambrose who shooed her into position in the next room. Everyone had gathered around Lucifer who was sat on his throne. There was an empty one beside him. “Ambrose?”  
“We will need your help too. Just… do as Zelda asks.” Ambrose whispered. Sabrina watched as you were brought to Lucifer by the Weird Sisters. She watched as you started to dance with him. Suddenly chaos erupted. The Weird Sisters seemed to strike and before Sabrina could understand what was going on. They rushed you from the room. “Go with them!” Zelda shouted to her. Nodding she ran after you and the sisters.

“What’s going on?” Sabrina asked as she caught up with them. You hugged Sabrina and glanced at Prudence.  
“Thanks.”  
“For you not for her.” She said sharply.  
“They’re going to stop him. He wanted to marry me and then demand, as his daughter, that he drags you to hell with us. I know how much you don’t want that.” You explained.  
“But! You! They!” Sabrina spluttered.  
“I am a very clever and powerful witch, Sabrina. If I’m going to be the queen of hell. I’ll be the only one making the rules.” You said dangerously. The weird sisters smiled behind you until the doors of the hall started to shake. “We should seal them shut. It should stop any power out demons being drawn in.” You said to them all.


End file.
